The present invention relates to cathode ray tube (CRT) display, and more particularly to an XY display transition intensifier for a CRT display which equalizes the brightness between dots and the transition between the dots, the dots and transitions providing useful information.
In XY CRT displays, such as a vectorscope display, the displayed image is generated by applying signal voltages to the deflection plates of a CRT. When the voltages are momentarily constant the electron beam, which excites the screen phosphor of the CRT to produce the image, is stationary and a bright dot appears. Traditionally this is the only portion of the display image that is providing useful information. However the transitions between dots also are useful for relative timing information. Unfortunately the transitions are too dim to be easily seen when the dots are at normal brightness.
Therefore what is desired is a means for equalizing the brightness, or reducing the difference in brightness, between the dots and the transitions between dots.